villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Robotnik/Eggman
"In every game, there are winners and there are losers." Doctor Julian Robotnik is the primary villain of Sonic The Hedgehog (SATAM) ''and a supporting character in Disney vs Non-Disney Villains, Non Disney Villains Tournament, Disney vs Anime Villains War, Animated vs Video Game Villains War and Video Game Villains War .He debuts in the second part of the series, and joins forces with Kent Mansley and his shadowy Snively group of intelligence agents. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Origins In the aftermath of the nuclear war that mutated Mok Swagger, many humans took refuge in underground bunkers to escape the fallout. Not all the radiation could be filtered out, however, leading to many mutations. Above ground, animals were also subject to mutation, gaining increased intelligence and humanoid characteristics. The animals called themselves "Mobians" and the emerging mutated humans "Overlanders". A war erupted between the two races over limited resources, and the Mobians won. The surviving Overlanders were enslaved by the victorious Mobians. Among the captives taken was a young tinkerer by the name of Julian Kintobor. A portly, comical-looking youth, Julain was taken in by the ruling House of Acorn as a sort of court jester, using his mechanical knowledge to create toys and contraptions for the children of the royal family. Over time, the royal court began to recognize Julian's great intellect and trusted him with developing greater projects for the betterment of the Mobian race. Julian put on a servile facade while, in reality, he was always looking for an opportunity to avenge the treatment of his race. Among Julian's colleagues was a Mobian named Amadeus Ratigan. Together, the two began work on the process of "roboticization", whereby living tissue could be near-instantaneously converted into cybernetics. Amadeus believed that the process would be used to aid the injured or critically ill by replacing damaged or missing body parts with perfect prosthetics, but Julian actually intended this to be the insturment of his revenge. Amadeus would be his first test subject, converted into a mindless robot servant by a weaponized roboticization ray. Publicly, Julian claimed Amadeus had been incinerated beyond recognition in a tragic lab accident. In fact, he was ready to show the Mobians what it was like being slaves. Backed by an army of robots (both built the traditional way and converted from unwilling victims by roboticization) Julian led an attack on the Kingdom of Acorn from within. In less than 24 hours, Julian took over the kingdom for his own. Every Mobian Julian or his troops found was taken captive for roboticization. Few escaped. To seal his victory, Julian took a new name: Ivo Robotnik. From his capital of Robotropolis, Robotnik began making plans for a new era of Overlander domination. To his regret, a few Mobians managed to escape his coup and set up colonies across the world. In the settlement of NIMH, named for an old research corporation founded by Julian, the son of his old partner would grow to begin his own reign of terror: Professor James Ratigan. Vs Norton Nimnul Doctor Robotnik first enters the war upon being contacted by Kent Mansley to work on a top secret project. Mansley claims he needs the world's greatest inventor, a claim that clearly appeals to the Doctor's ego. When he journeys to meet Mansley, he is outraged to discover that the government agent has also invited another scientist, Professor Norton Nimnul. The two scientists get into an argument and vow to defeat one another. Mansley promises the winner the right to work on his new project. Despite Robotnik's distaste for Mansley's hiring practices, his piqued curiosity incites him to take on the job. Nimnul, however, goes on the offensive. The scientist steals Robotnik's roboticization ray, but Robotnik catches wind of the theft. Robotnik attempts to take Nimnul down, only for Nimnul to blast him with the ray. The shot converts Robotnik's hand into a metal gauntlet. Robotnik's SWATBots, brought into action by the violence, swarm the compound, but Nimnul escapes. Swearing revenge, Robotnik pursues Nimnul across the city and opens fire on his inferior vehicle (a converted bus). Nimnul manages to parachute out of the bus before it explodes, but this goes unnoticed by Robotnik, who assumes Nimnul has died in the crash. The Villain-Prison Impressed by Robotnik's handling of Nimnul, Mansley contracts him to start work on his classified project - a state of the art, highly secure prison to house any upstarts, criminals, renegades and enemies of King Ruber. Robotnik contributes much to the overall design and security systems of the prison and supplies his elite SWATBots as the prison's security guards. He is subsequently granted a seat on King Ruber's leadership council. Shifting Loyalties Robotnik witnesses the "death" of Ruber at Jafar's hands. Accordingly, when Fire Lord Ozai becomes king of the world, Robotnik pledges his allegiance to him. Robotnik then operates under Ozai's daughter, Azula, once the princess asserts her power. Yet Azula fires Robotnik as warden of the super-prison, installing a new Fire Nation warden in his place, much to Robotnik's dismay. Banished But Glad of It After Ozai's death, Azula, now completely paranoid, decides to banish the entire war council. Robotnik, however, is completely happy to oblige, now finally free of the princess, and once again free to see to his own designs once again. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Building Up His Forces After the death of his good friend, El Supremo, Dr. Robotnik swears revenge. He thus captures and roboticizes Sonic to produce the malevolent Metal Sonic. Along with this, he builds robotic duplicates of both El Supremo and Zygon, mocking his assistant, Snively, along the way. Vs The Shredder Robotnik plans his first conquest: seizing the Technodrome without the help of his robot duplicates. Using Metal Sonic, as well as Sleet, Dingo, and a number of SWAT Bots, Robotnik manages to storm the Technodrome. At the machine's heart, Robotnik encounters the Shredder. Robotnik shoots his opponent with a laser, but the Shredder recovers and blinds Robotnik temporarily with some broken glass. Before Robotnik can finish the Shredder off, he flees through a dimensional portal. Ruined from Below Robotnik moves to the northern frontier in order to put down some rebels, so he is forced to leave Snively in charge. He thus becomes quite disapponted when Snively loses some key technology to Megatron. Unbeknownst to Dr. Robotnik, a virus called Infermon has hacked into his computer system and has created a tear in the fabric of reality. A being called Discord emerges from this tear and begins to cause general chaos at Robotnik's expense. Without Robotnik's consent, Discord transforms him into a snail, a gorilla, and a pig, forcing Robotnik to eat the dirt. Eventually, Discord gets bored and leaves, turning Robotnik back to normal. He is furious to discover that Snively has been laughing at him all throughout Discord's antics. Agent Smith offers to repair Robotnik's lair, so long as he can use the Roboticizer once. In need of assistance, Robotnik acquiesces to the request. Dinosaur Killer Robotnik and Snively are busy with regular duties when they notice Sharptooth coming after them. Robotnik waits for just the right moment to fire his lasers, ultimately nailing the dinosaur head on. He then orders his SWAT Bots to destroy the T. Rex, but they end up being destroyed. Robotnik has Snively hit the dinosaur full force with a cannon, leaving it open for him to lay the final blow. With the push of a button, Robotnik fires a full battery of cannons at Sharptooth, blasting it down a gorge to its death. Defeat Robotnik finalizes a doomsday machine with which he schemes to take over the world within 24 hours. Upon Snively's suggestion, Robotnik exits his lair through the skylight, in order to admire his creation. He then notices Mok Swagger, the creator of Infermon and the dark manipulator behind many events of the war. Mok hurls around several energy balls, destroying various bits of machinery. Though Robotnik initially laughs the threat off, it soon becomes apparent that Mok's damage to the doomsday machine is irreparable. In his horror, Robotnik can only laugh as his empire comes crumbling around him. The Egg-man His body annihilated in the attack, Robotnik finds himself in a new metal body. Snively reveals that Mok bound him to a metal body. Snively himself let Mok inside the base, permitting him to defeat Robotnik. Robotnik tries to roboticize his nephew, only for Snively to reveal a trump card: a shock controller for Robotnik's new body. Snively also reprograms Robotnik's body, forcing the former doctor to do whatever his nephew says. Finally, to finish off the humiliation, Snively re-names Robotnik "Eggman." Eggman, forced by his new master, then goes to report on the world at large. Video Game Villains War In the Faction of Ganondorf - Creating Dark Samus Ganondorf establishes an alliance with Dr. Eggman, and Doctor uses his machine to create three doppelgangers: Dark Link, Dark Samus, and Wario. Dr. Eggman sees fit to put Dark Samus, the most dangerous of his creations to use, having the doppelganger assassinate Dr. Neo Cortex. Unfortunately for Eggman, Cortex escapes, but not before Dark Samus kills his most lethal enforcer, Crunch. Called Into Battle Dr. Eggman manages to sit out several rounds of the war before squaring off with a mysterious entity of unimaginable power: Tabuu. Eggman tries to send several of his robots at the being, but Tabuu blasts through all of them. Eggman arrives in his own battle mech, but Tabuu manages to dodge most of his shots. When Eggman later launches his fists at the mech, Tabuu shatters most of the robot's internals. Eggman flees in his Egg Carrier, only for Tabuu to pursue him and launch him out of of safety. As a last resort, Eggman unleashes his most powerful creation, Metal Sonic. While Metal Sonic destroys Tabuu, Eggman is unaware to the fact that Metal Sonic has been severely damaged during the fight and has gone haywire. At the same time, Dark Samus develops a sense of individuality and abandons the alliance. Vs Dr. Nefarious Dr. Eggman learns of Dr. Nefarious's 2-D ray and decides to take out the robotic doctor once and for all. He brings with him his remote-controlled Egg Dragoon, his previous model having been mysteriously destroyed. Nefarious manages to take down the Dragoon using his own mech, but Eggman uses his classic Death Egg Robot to deliver the coup de grace. Nefarious seemingly perishes in the resulting explosion. His Plans Ruined Dr. Eggman helps Ganondorf assemble a meeting with his allies. Their plan: capture enough princesses to unleash the power of the Triforce. When Erol suggests attacking the lair of the Lich King in order to capture one of the princesses, Farrah, Eggman suggests otherwise. He instead opts to have the Ancient Minister distract the alliance's foes with dark energy bombs. All of these plans go awry when Metal Sonic goes rogue and kills the Ancient Minister, Erol, and Ganondorf in a massive robotic takeover. Left without security, Eggman flees. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War War of the Villains Dr. Robotnik created The Ultimate War Weapon, which he himself was very proud of. However, when Verminious SnapTrap came to steal it, an outraged Robotnik send forth his henchmen, Grounder and Scratch. After SnapTrap frightened them off, Robotnik decided to take matters into his own hands. But before he even got a chance, SnapTrap activated a button which caused his fortress to self-destruct. We last saw Robotnik on his backside, unable to get up and crying. In Need of Help Later on, at a local club, Robotnik wonders how he'll berid of SnapTrap and re-acquire his fortress. The club owner, Pete, reccomended him to get his hands on The Ultimate War Weapon he invented. Robotnik agreed with Pete's idea, and decided to plan his next move. Allying With Darla Dimple Robotnik later recieved a call from Darla Dimple, who needed some help getting rid of Brad Buttowski and Mad Jack and invited him over to her mansion to have a discussion. Once there, Robotnik offered Darla an alliance with him, much to the discomfort of her butler, Max. Nevertheless, Darla accepted his offer and gave him the idea to first prove herself as a worthy accompliss. Worst Villain Tournament Ever In this tournament all cartoon incarnations of Robotnik were different people and formed the Council of Robotniks that helps Koopalliance to defeat Alliance to End Koopalliance AoSTH Robotnik Considered to be the leader of the group. He fought against Rigatoni who was piloting the Evangelion, and his famous lair was destroyed in the process, regardless Robotnik won because Scratch, Grounde rand Coconuts were turned into giants by Sleet. He was part of the Egg Fort's crew while fighting against N. Gin and Klump. AEK won and took all Robotnik's hostage, including him. When Sleet and DIngo released the Council, he set up an igloo fortress where he fought Dingodile. Then one of Ganon's minions tricked him outside and sent him away. AoSTH Robotnik later survived and introduced Metal Robotnik to the group. Sonic X Robotnik The Most Active Member of the group who built Egg Fort and Moon Cannon. He was first Robotnik to appear in the series when he fought Neo Cortex in his mission to release Jap-Koopa. He lost when Cyberskull came to help. After Cortex was taken hostage by Sleet and Dingo, Egg Fort was fixed again, and now functioned as an underwater vehicle. He fought against N. Gin by releasing mechanical jellyfish. However, he and other Robotnik's lost. Later Sleet and Dingo saved all the Robotnik's and Sonic X Robotnik went on to build a new Egg Fort, N. Gin quickly destroyed it and Sonic X Robotnik decided to build Moon Cannon, which he introduced to others when AoSTH Robotnik introduced Metal Robotnik. SatAM/SU Robotnik OVA Robotnik Worst Hero And Villain War Dr. Robotnik Dr. Eggman Free For All Villains Tournament SatAM/SU Robotnik AoSTH Robotnik OVA Robotnik OVA Robotnik A.K.A Classic Robotnik First Appear in Free For All Villains Tournament Round 14 In The Epilogue When Ivo Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Robotnik) Introduces Him and Dr Eggman (Sonic X Robotnik) to Bowser and Julian Robotnik(Sonic Satam/Underground) and His Fight was With Him Teaming Up with Scratch and Grounder to Defeat Dr Cortex But Mechanicles Arrives to Save Him and They Forge an Alliance and He Blames on Scratch and Grounder for Their Failure. Later on He Tells Bowser About Hades is on the Loose. Classic Robotnik Was Also One of The Robotniks That Took Part of Being Part of The Battle Between Koopas and Robotniks Alliance vs. Dr Cortex's Forces. Sonic X Robotnik (Known as Dr Eggman) Dr Eggman Start Off as He has been introduced by Dr Ivo Robotnik At the End of the First War. Later on He Duke out Count Rokoff (Because Dr Doom Who Wants to Retire from the War Orders Him to Kill Eggman.) But Dr Eggman Successfully Won and Left Rokoff to His Fate. Meanwhile He Invades Dr Doom's Base to Attack Dr Doom But Doom Managed to Escape But Eggman Fire Missiles at Doom to Finish Him Off. Later Eggman Watches Metal Sonic Fight Against Mechanicles. And After Metal Sonic Won He Cheer Metal Sonic For Winning. During The Meeting of The Koopas and Robotniks Alliance He Inform Bowser About Metal Sonic Defeated Mechanicles. Dr Eggman Was Also One of The Robotniks That Took Part of Being Part of The Battle Between The Koopas and Robotniks Alliance vs. Dr Cortex's Forces. Dr Eggman Also Faced Against Mok Swagger Because He wanted to Form an Alliance with Him so He Could Force Him to Help Him Summon the Demon from Hell But Eggman Refuses. Later on Mok was on his Super Computer and Attempting to Spy on Eggman But Unfortunately Eggman Caught him and Challenges Him to a Duel. So Straight After Been on the Super Computers Eggman and Mok Came Face to Face and Fight Over for to see Who's Powerful Than the Other. After Eggman Destroyed The Demon with His Egg Fleet(Which is a New Weapon for the Koopas and Robotniks Alliance) and After Mok Ended Up Been Pissed Off. Eggman Punches Him Which Cause Mok to Fall into the Pit to Hell. 'Gallery''' Eggman anime.jpg OVA Robotnik.png Dr. Ivo Robotnik.png Robotnik.jpg Eggman Dance.png|Eggman Dance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Final Teaser Dr. Eggman CGI.png|In the universe CGI Dr. Robotnik Live Action.png|in the Live Action Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Anime Villains Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Sonic Villains Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:Rivals Category:Victims of Mok Category:Vs Archmage Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Villains war Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Dr Robotnik Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Videoland Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jim Cummings Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Bowser Jr's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Live-action villains Category:Major Players Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Long John Baldry Category:Garry Chalk Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Funny Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Killer Category:Vs Pete Category:Vs Scar Category:Mozenrath's and Dr.Eggman's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Dr Robotnik's (Classic) Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Dr.Eggman's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Marvin The Martian's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:War Of Anime Villains Category:Koopalliance in WVTE Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War(Adrian Version) Category:Patrice Baudrier Category:Marvin The Martian's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)